Uma última vez
by Patty-san
Summary: É hora de dizer adeus à estufa. Então suas donas vão se despedir de uma maneira bem nostálgica. - //OneShot// //Shoujo.ai// //Nagisa, Shizuma//.


**Copyright: **Nenhuma dessas fofíssimas personagens me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservado à Sakurako Kimino.

* * *

**Uma última vez**

Shizuma caminhava em direção à estufa sem pressa. Sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos. Não mais que um mês e estaria fora dali. Esses últimos dias estavam sendo corridos, pois tinha que preparar tudo para passar para as novas _Etoiles._ Levou a mão ao peito sentindo o colo desnudo e a ausência do pingente que lhe marcara muito esses últimos anos...

Enfim entrou na estufa e, fechando a porta às costas, encostou-se cabisbaixa sem tirar as mãos da maçaneta, suspirou. Levantou então os olhos depois de inspirar fundo se desencostando, foi quando viu Nagisa. Ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver a outra regar algumas plantas tranquilamente, mas sorriu.

Sorrateiramente chegou-lhe pelas costas sem que a outra notasse, inclinou levemente o corpo e apoiou o rosto sobre o ombro da menor, sorrindo ainda mais com a surpresa da outra.

_- Shizuma-sama!!!_

_- Shhh... Nagisa..._ – disse a olhando enquanto levou uma das mãos aos cabelos da outra, enrolando alguns fios dos cachos sedosos com os dedos.

---  
---

Nagisa sorria, com o regador na mão, espalhava a água por algumas plantas alegremente, enquanto Shizuma fazia o mesmo do outro lado.

_- Etoile-sama... _– começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pela maior.

_- Pensei que você não me chamasse mais assim... além do mais, não sou mais a Etoile._

Nagisa então parou de regar e virou-se imediatamente para Shizuma a olhando seriamente e um tanto atônita.

_- Não! Para mim, Shizuma-sama vai sempre ser a Etoile-sama!!!_

Shizuma então também para de regar, sorrindo, vira-se para Nagisa se aproximando e segura seu rosto com a outra mão.

- _Arigatogosaimasu_,_ Nagisa..._ – sorrindo – ..._O que você queria dizer?_

_- Ahn? ... Ahh... sim..._ – tinha as faces rubras e não fitava a mais velha – ._.. com quem vai ficar a estufa quando você for embora?_

Shizuma suspira desviando os olhos da garota, recebendo assim a atenção da menor, então volta a atenção à Nagisa, respondendo sua pergunta.

- _Com as próximas Etoiles, claro... por falar nisso... passarei a estufa para Amane-san e Hikari-san no final da semana._

Nagisa viu um pouco de tristeza no olhar de Shizuma e então disse:

- _Deve ser triste se despedir das flores depois de tantos anos regando-as, não é?_

Shizuma então soltou o rosto de Nagisa, colocando o regador de lado com a mesma tristeza no olhar, sorriu levemente.

_- Está ficando tarde... vamos voltar ao dormitório!?_

_- Hai!!!_ – respondeu Nagisa sorrindo e correndo até porta, esperando por Shizuma que vinha logo atrás. Ambas saíram. Shizuma, que estava mais atrás, olhou mais uma vez o interior da estufa antes de fechar porta.

_- Sim... é triste sim..._ – Suspirou dizendo isso para si própria, e então fechou a porta, impedindo assim de vislumbrar as belas flores por mais tempo...

---  
---

Até o final daquela semana, Shizuma fora mais algumas vezes até a estufa... regando pela última vez suas flores tão bem cuidadas. Deixava a mente fluir em pensamentos...

Então foi naquela manhã ensolarada de Março que dava seus últimos passos em direção a estufa. Caminhava sozinha à frente, relembrando a primeira vez em que fizera aquele percurso. Daquela vez não estava sozinha, estava até muito bem acompanhada...

Da mesma forma que as _Etoiles_ antes de Shizuma haviam aberto as portas da estufa para Kaori e para si, Shizuma agora abria a porta para Amane e Hikari, que davam sorridentes e de mãos dadas, os primeiros de muitos passos, de muitos, até lá.

_- Assim como as Etoiles antes de mim e minha própria, a estufa agora e de vocês... Cuidem bem dela!!!_

Disse Shizuma sorrindo, observando as duas comemorarem num abraço caloroso... Sim... se lembrava da primeira vez que colocara os pés ali dentro, tinha um belo sorriso nas faces segurava firme a mãos de Kaori. Assim como Hikari pulara nos braços de Amane, contente, Kaori fizera o mesmo, pulando em seus braços prometendo uma a outra cuidar daquelas flores como se cuidassem de suas pessoas queridas.

Shizuma então sorriu, saindo de fininho, em silêncio, fechou a porta, dando assim privacidade às duas...

---  
---

_- Achei a Shizuma-sama!_

Disse Nagisa, num tom divertido, aparecendo por trás da árvore na qual Shizuma se encontrava apoiada com os olhos no céu. Logo após deixar a estufa para as novas _Etoiles,_ Shizuma saíra de perto, para assim poder respirar um pouco longe de qualquer lembrança daquele passado tão gostoso.

- _Não sabia onde poderia te encontrar agora que a estufa não é mais sua... Fiquei feliz em te achar aqui, no primeiro lugar em que nos vimos!!!_

Shizuma retribuiu o sorriso da outra, virando-se para essa com outro um pouco malicioso na face.

_- Hum... então se lembra?_

_- Hai! Não poderia esquecer!!!_

Disse Nagisa, recebendo como resposta àquelas palavras um carinho maior na face. Foi deitada pela mais velha naquela grama macia. Sentiu então o corpo de Shizuma cobrir o seu devagar. Sua face estava rubra, olhando a companheira e dom que essa tinha de paralisá-la por completo.

_- É uma pena não ter mais a estufa._

_- É sim... mas não tem problema... daqui pra frente esse vai ser nosso refugio!!!_

Disse Shizuma acariciando o rosto de Nagisa com calma, aproximando lentamente o próprio.

_- Esse vai ser o nosso lugar..._

Disse por fim, tocando-lhe gentilmente os lábios com os próprios, a beijando tranqüila e calorosamente.

.

* * *

_Strawberry Panic_

Olá pessoal!

Segunda fanfiction que faço!!! Espero que esteja tão boa (ou melhor) que a primeira, pois sempre é bom evoluir... ^^ hihihi

Essa fanfic foi criada logo após eu assistir os episódios de _Strawberry Panic_!!!  
Muito fofo o anime, vale a pena ser visto!

^^ Enfim.. é isso aí!  
Estarei aguardando _reviews_!!!  
Beijinhos, _**Patty-san**_!

**criada dia: **07/04/07  
**digitada dia:** 19/06/07  
**postada dia: **15/03/09


End file.
